Harry and Amelie's Sex Story
by ArtemisRavenclaw
Summary: Harry meets Muggle Amelie and embark on quite an adventure. Somewhere along the way another member gets added to their little family.
1. Chapter 1

Harry was staying at the neighbours house while the Dursley's were on holiday. He was sitting in a girls bedroom. The house was empty as her sister had gone to get some snacks and the younger girl was at her violin lesson. Suddenly, a girl opened the door. "Hi, I'm Amelie," she said.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter," Harry said.

Amelie and Harry started chatting and thirty or so minutes later Amelie decided that they should get changed. Amelie, who had been raised by her older sister, took off her shirt with no reservations.

Harry felt his penis become hard at the sight of her bare breasts. This had never happened before. Amelie took off her jeans and Harry saw her white panties had a slight wet patch in the middle.

He had read books, including an erotic novel he had stolen from Petunia. Harry knew that meant she was arroused. Harry tugged off his shirt and pants, revealing the tent in his boxers.

Amelie smiled to herself. She had made him hard. She had also stolen an erotic film from her sister. While both 11 year olds knew about sex, neither knew it was considered an adult activity. They both thought it was going to make you feel good, and both were eager to try it.

Amelie got down on her knees, the same way the girl in the film had. "Would you like me to take care of that for you?"

Harry knew what was coming. He nodded and Amelie tugged down his boxers. He was only 11, so his dick wasn't the longest, at 6 inches, but it was moderately thick.

Amelie continued doing what the girl in the film had. She took Harry's penis in her mouth and began to suck on it.

Her teeth collided with it a few times, which made him cry out in pain, but within minutes he was moaning. As he had never done this before, he lasted barely two minutes, before dribbling a small amount of cum into her mouth, which she swallowed.

Harry remembered after the girl had sucked the guys cock, he had eaten her pussy, whatever that meant.

Harry gently lead Amelie over to the other side of the bedroom, where the bed was and sat her down. He began to rub slow circles through her panties.

Soon, she took them off and he was surprised at how wet she was. Amelie's legs were wrapped around his shoulders, and Harry was rubbing circles on her clit.

Then, he leant forward and licked a stripe up her pussy, causing her to shiver.

He started to flick his tongue up and down as he had read about.

After she had left a dark patch on the bedspread. Harry stood up. His cock was hard again. The guy had then stuck his dick in the girls pussy, and he did just that, causing Amelie to cry out in pain.

"Are you ok?" He asked, worriedly.

After a minute, she nodded. "This happens the first time you have sex," she said.

With her approval, Harry started thrusting in and out of her vagina. Amelie was gripping her breasts and moaning.

Harry felt he hips jerk a few time and she screamed.

"Oh! OH! OH, HARRY! THAT FEELS AMAZING! IS THIS WHAT CUMMING IS?!" She came violently, spraying a little amount of small liquid on his penis and chest. Harry knew he was going to cum again and did it inside her pussy.

The two 11 year olds got dressed in their pyjamas just as Amelies sister pulled into the driveway.

Neither told her what had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up with a tent in his pants. He knew how to take care of them himself, because he had walked in on Dudley a few times, but he wasn't in the mood for a wank session.

He took the covers off gently and slowly remover Amelie's pants and panties. He wasn't in the mood for this, and dove straight in, wanting to get her wet so he could pound her with his newly found sexual vigour.

Amelie was having a rather wonderful dream. She was in the shower, and had sat on the little bench her shower had. The water was aimed straight at her pussy and she could only just keep in her moan. She took the shower head off and brought it extremely close to her pussy, with the highest water pressure. She came quickly, turning the water off.

Amelie heard her sister leave for work, so she got out of the shower, still dripping (in more ways that one) and went under sisters bed until she found it.

The back massager. Plus a long purple toy. Amelie went to her room and placed the massager on her pussy before gently easing in the toy. She moaned loudly, and suddenly Harry was there licking her pussy with so much energy, she can so hard, she left a small puddle on the carpet. Harry's face neck and shoulders was coated in a liquid. It was then she realised she had woken up.

Harry stood, wiped himself down and ran the juices over his hard cock, before ramming it into the brunette.

He was horny and needed release. He came inside her.

"Promise me you won't do this with anyone else?" He asked.

"Promise," Amelie replied.


End file.
